Fingerboards are used to store tubulars, for example drill pipes, drill collars and casings, used in the oil and gas industry, for example adjacent to a drilling derrick on an oil or gas rig. An array of horizontally extending fingerboards are provided between which the tubulars are vertically stacked. Latches are used to secure tubulars between the fingerboards. The latches are provided as part of fingerboard latch assemblies mounted to the fingerboards. A fingerboard latch assembly typically comprises: a latch bracket; bolts for mounting the bracket to a fingerboard; a latch; and a bracket pin rotatably supporting the latch on the latch bracket, to allow rotation of the latch between an open position and a closed position. The latch includes an arm extending forwardly from the bracket pin in the closed position and a crank portion for attachment to a piston head, extending rearwardly from the bracket pin in the closed position.